One Night to Remember
by Wild Flower 13
Summary: Who knew that a simple road trip to Oregon was going to end in such a memorable way... OFC/Son ..


**I don't own any of the characters that you recognize just the ones you don't, no copyright infringement intended.  
It's my first foray in to the world of writing ANYTHING other than essays last century when I was in school, so hopefully it doesn't suck to bad**

"I can't believe what that son-of-a-bitch did" I said as I slammed the door to my friends car.

"I know sweetie, but please don't take it out on my baby" she said

"Sorry about that, but did I tell you what he said the reason was?"

"He actually gave you a reason why you caught him with his dick in his secretary?" she said while reaching for the gas pump

"Yup, apparently I am a frigid bitch, with a stick up my ass, and a prude too" I said

"Holy shit, he actually said that to you?" she asked

"Yes, and in front of the tramp too, who was just giving me that shit eating grin of hers" I said while washing the windshield of the car, "But then I said, I wouldn't be such a frigid bitch if you actually knew how to fuck a girl properly in the first place"

"Oh My God, how did he take that?"

"He just stood there with his pants around his ankles, and said that I didn't blow him enough, so I told him, reciprocity baby, you don't go down on me, I'm not gonna do it for you, and I think a few of the other lawyers in the firm may have heard his whining too" I said

"Oh no, what happened next?" she asked while putting the nozzle back onto the gas pump

"I gave him back his ring, and I told him that it was over, and he had the nerve to say-you'd better think about it, you're never gonna find a catch as big as I am baby" I told her

"Oh really" she said

"Yeah, so I said, yeah, it may be difficult to find another guy with a three inch dick, but I'll live asshole, and then I left his office and called to see what you were doing tonight"

"No wonder you were willing to come with me on this boring road trip. Hey are you hungry there's a diner right across the street" she asked while we're getting back into the car

"That sounds great, I don't think I've eaten all day" I said putting on my seat belt

"O.k. gotta ask, was he really that bad in bed?" she asked while pulling the car away from the gas pump

"I never had an orgasm with him, On the few occasions he actually did go south of the border, he had no idea what he was doing, and he wouldn't take hints on which directions to go, He was done in 30 seconds when we did have sex, and then he'd just roll off and take a shower not even bothering to find out if it was any good for me" I told her

"And you put up with that for a year, are you stupid?"She asked while turning the car into the diner parking lot

"I thought I was in love, so yeah, I guess so." I said sighing "But after that shit, I may just fuck the next hot guy who smiles at me and says Hi" I said while getting out of the car

"What the hell you should go for it, Ooo, how about one of those guys" she asked pointing to the bikers that were pulling into the parking lot of the diner.

"You know what, if there's a Mr. Tall dark and handsome I just may, it's not like I'll ever see him again" I said starting to walk toward the bikers who were parking between us and the diner

"Um, I was just kidding you know, you never know what kinda stuff guys like that have, and my god, a few of them have HUGE knives strapped to their legs!" she said nervously trying to catch up to me

"I know, but I'm not, and don't worry I'm a big girl, I'll make sure he wears a rubber, and as for the knives, all the better to cut my panties off" I said with a huge grin on my face while walking backwards looking toward my friend

I start to turn around and I nearly walk into one of the bikers,

"Hey, watch where you're going darlin" he says, while grabbing my arm so I don't knock into him

"Sorry, I was a bit distracted by my thoughts, didn't mean to nearly run you over" I said with a slight smile on my lips

"Really, and just what were you thinking about" he asks with his hand still touching my arm

"Do you really want to know? It was quite naughty" I said while looking into his beautiful blue eyes, then slightly biting my bottom lip

"Aw, shit" my friend says trying to bury her face into her hands

A few of the other biker's walks up to us and ask if everything was O.k.

"Everything's fine so far" he tells his buddies while looking at my lips

"A'ight we'll be right in there if ya need anything " one of the younger guys said, and then they walked towards the door of the diner

"Why don't you go inside too Jenny, I'll see you in there in a while" I tell my friend

"Are you sure?" she asks "REALLY sure?"

"Yes, now go" I tell her

"O.k., but I'll be right inside if you need anything or change your mind." Jenny said and then hesitantly walked toward the diner

"Now where were we?" I ask coyly

"You were about to tell me what you were thinking of when you nearly ran me down" He said while sensually sliding his strong fingers up and down my arm

"Oh, yeah" I said feeling the goose bumps starting to form where he was touching me on my arm, I leaned in slightly so my lips were closer to his ear "I was just thinking about what it would be like to have someone like you" and then I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, right in front of his ear

"Well, would ya like to find out darlin?" he replies with a sly grin

"I think I would" I say as I put my hand on his chest and lean into him to kiss him again

"You over 18?"He asks as he starts kissing me back

"I'm over 21" I said as I start to move my hands to run them through his dark curls

"Gotta ask, you a cop?" he says between kisses

"Nope" I said, feeling my knees start to go weak with each kiss

"Hooker?"

"Hell no" I said slightly pulling away from his lips, "If you must know, I'm starting my third year of Law school in a few weeks"

"Really?" he asks leaning in to kiss me again, his hands starting to wander up and down my body "Then what the hell is a nice girl like you doing trying to hook up with a biker in the middle of the night"

"What, you've never been propositioned by a smart chick in a khaki skirt and keds?" I asked nervously hoping he doesn't change his mind "I mean, this is the first time I've ever done anything like this, but you are ridiculously sexy, and well, I needed a change" I said sliding my hands down and around his body to his ass

"Not a sober one" he said as one of his hands cups my ass and the other slides up to my breast "But like you said, there a first for everything"

"So where do you wanna go to do this" he asks pulling me even closer into him so I could feel that he was definitely ready to get going

"Shit, I hadn't really thought that far ahead" I said, as I slightly pulled away thinking about what I was about to do "Um what about condoms, do you think they have a vending machine with them in the Diners mens-room? Or should we get them back at the gas station Mini-Mart"

"Got a pack in the saddlebag" he said letting go of me, and reaching into the storage bag on his bike

"Great, Ooo, We could use my friends' car if that's O.k.?" I said as I started to take small steps backwards while grasping for his hand to gently pull him in that direction

"Sounds good to me" he said while following me  
As we start to walk toward my friends car, my cell phone starts to ring "Are ya gonna get that darlin" he asks

"Nope" I said as we arrive at the side of the car

"O.k." he says as he leans into me against the front quarter panel of the car and starts kissing me passionately

"**PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE** **ELLE !**" Jenny yells all of a sudden at the top of her lungs out the door of the diner

"I guess you'd better pick-up you phone, before your friend hurts herself" he said standing up to give me a little room

"Yeah, I guess so" I said sighing with frustration as I turn around to open my purse on the hood of the car to get my phone out "What do you want Jenny" I said tersely

"You are not fucking him in my car" she said as I could feel him lean back into me, the bulge at the front of his pants pressing onto my ass, and his hands starting to slide over my body again

"O.k., I won't fuck him _in_ your car" I said as I could feel him starting to kiss my neck

"And you're not doing him on the hood either, you'll scratch the paint and I just had her detailed" she said "but other than that, have fun sweetie" then she hung up her phone

I could feel him sigh and put his forehead on my shoulder "So I guess you heard that, huh?" I said putting my phone away

"Got any other ideas where to go?" he asked

"Well my ex thought doing it on a couch instead of the bed was adventurous, so, other than a motel, I'm all out of ideas, how about you" I asked worried that this wasn't gonna happen

"Shit, no wonder you're picking up strange bikers in the middle of nowhere" he said looking around

"Hey now, it's biker-singular, not plural, your buddies aren't joining in" I said turning in his arms to face him

"Eh, more fun for me" he said as he leaned in and started to nibble on my neck "hmm, it's no couch, but ya wanna try the back of that truck that just pulled in, drivers a big dude so I think he'll be in the diner for awhile"

"That 18 wheeler over there" I asked

"Mmm hmm" he grunted without looking as he started to kiss me up my jaw and back to my lips

"I cannot believe I'm saying this, but hell yeah" I said as I grab his ass again and start to grind my pelvis into his

He stops kissing me and leans back a bit and says "Good girl, let's go" and with that he grabs my hand and pulls me toward the truck

We are so ready and raring to go we practically run to get to the trailer at the far end of the lot, luckily it's a small lot and we make it there in just a few seconds.

When we get to the truck, he lets go of my hand and goes around to the side of the trailer for a few, then he pops his head back around and say "O.k., come on darlin"

As I walk to where he has opened a small door on the side of the trailer, he steps up into the truck, and I follow right behind him. It takes a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness in the trailer, but when they finally do, it doesn't look at all like what I was expecting, instead of a huge box we are in a little room at the back of the trailer, maybe 5 ½ feet by 8 ½ with a slatted wall separating the space from the rest of the truck.

"So?" he asks while quickly closing the distance between us

"Mmm, Cozy" I said as he pins me against the wall and starts to kiss me again

xxxxxxx

So? what do you think for my first chapter of my first published story? can you guess who our guy is?, you'll find out in the next chapter. special thanks goes to Wanderingchat, BlueEyedAuthor, betty-boo, and Liz for helping & putting up with my questions if it was any good...


End file.
